


Hold Me

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Ben sensed that Tai's thoughts were still racing; Tai would never be able to sleep that way. He tried to think of a lullaby to sing, but all Ben could think of was an eerie old Alderaanian song. It shouldn't matter too much. Ben was pretty sure it was his voice that comforted Tai, not the words.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me

"Ben?"

He startled awake, reflexively reaching out to call his saber to him—but a familiar pair of blue eyes were looking back at him in the darkness so he slumped down onto his cot instead.

"Tai?" he groaned. "What time is it?"

Immediately, Tai shrank into himself a bit and Ben regretted opening his mouth.

"Love?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Ben. I just…" He sucked in a sharp breath. "I wanted someone to hold me."

_ Oh _ .

It was one of those nights, where Tai's former masters haunted him and he doubted everything about himself. Ben hated these nights even more than Tai did. His lover was the last being in the galaxy to deserve to deal with this kind of trauma, and Ben would kill every one of those damn bastards if he knew where to find them.

"Come here," Ben said softly. He shoved away his thoughts of murder and held out his arms.

Wordlessly Tai slipped between Ben's arms and clutched to his chest, relishing in the feel of Ben's thick arms wrapping around his back and pressing him securely to a broad chest. Tai nuzzled his face into Ben's neck as Ben shifted his grip so that his hands stretched out over as much of Tai's skin as possible.

The more Ben tightened his hold, the more Tai relaxed. He felt safe in Ben's arms. No one in the galaxy was strong enough to pull them apart.

Ben sensed that Tai's thoughts were still racing; Tai would never be able to sleep that way. He tried to think of a lullaby to sing, but all Ben could think of was an eerie old Alderaanian song. It shouldn't matter too much. Ben was pretty sure it was his voice that comforted Tai, not the words.

As soon as he began to sing, he felt Tai's mind shift into a more peaceful place. Ben raised and dipped his voice, careful to keep it all soft. To say that Master Luke would not approve of this situation was an understatement of epic proportions.

By the time Ben's song had run out of words, Tai was fast asleep in his arms. He pulled the other even closer and rolled them over so that his back was to the doorway of the hut. A few tugs of the Force pulled his scratchy blanket over Tai as best it would go, covering him enough that Ben felt confident Tai would be comfortable in the night's chill.

It felt nice to have Tai's breath on his neck; his warm body lined up against Ben's. Shifting just a bit to get more comfortable, Ben rested his head atop Tai's where it was still curled into Ben's neck. He tangled their legs together.

"Good night, Tai." The other slept on. "I love you."

It was okay that Tai wasn't able to say it back just then. Ben knew him better than himself; he didn't need to hear Tai say the words to know it was true.

Tai's dreams were full of starry skies and brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while very tired and posted immediately. Sometimes you just need a little bentai before bed. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
